If
by Hazen
Summary: If Lily and James had lived how would Harry's life be different? Would You-know-who still be roaming the land terrorizing muggles and muggle borns all over? Read and find out...
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything that you don't recognize for Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: If you're a hard core Harry Potter fan and can't stand anything that drifts away from the basic story plot of the story then don't read this Fic. Sorry but I'm a very strong believer in broadening the horizons and asking the basic question of What If? A bad habit but what are you going to do?**

**If…**

_Chapter 1: Introductions_

This is a classic story of bravery, sacrifice, and a war between wizard and muggles. It starts in the middle of June in 1983.

". . . Memories of this beautiful, magical place will always be a part of us. This school has given us so much and the only thing we could give back to it is our memories and our laughter. Even in these times of darkness and deceit we laughed and we will continue to laugh. Our laughter filled these magnificent halls once and it will keep ringing until the demise of this institution. The professors that have taught us since we were 11 have taught us many of things about the magic inside of ourselves; but the most important thing they taught us was that life is hard but you decide your future. Thank you, Hogwarts and professors for teaching us of life."

The crowd of Hogwarts students on the lawn and stage, the professors, and proud parents applauded the speech that Lily Evans, as Head Girl and valedictorian, had just given. They watched as her robes fluttered in the summer air as she walked back to her seat on the stage.

"Thank you Ms. Evans. Now I present the Hogwart graduates of 1983!" Right after the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore announced that, the students on the stage stood up, took of their black pointed hats and threw them up in the warm air.

Later that day you would find most seventh year students roaming the halls that they had spent seven years walking, talking, and laughing. One particular group, and some of the main characters of this story, you could find in the astronomy tower over looking the grounds that they called home for so long. There at that moment they knew that they would not be protected forever and they would have to fight against the evil that was growing stronger as they stood there.

The four boys stood facing the lake talking and laughing about the 'good old times'. James Potter was the former Quidditch Captain, a former Chaser on the house team, Head Boy, one of the hottest boys in school, and came in second for most detentions in the history of the school. Sirius Black was his best friend, also on the house team except he was Beater, another one of the hottest boys in the school, and he came in first for the most detentions in the history of the school. Remus Lupin was again in the category for hottest boy in school, he didn't have as many detentions as the other two but he was up there, and he was more studious then the other two, he was also a werewolf. Peter Pettigrew was the odd one out of the four, after he had gone on a vacation to Italy he had been acting very strangely. The four formed the group that was known as the Marauders. The Marauders were the mischief makers of Hogwarts and the most popular guys in school.

"Guys, I know it this is really corny but can we make a pact?" James turned from the shimmering lake they were gazing at.

"You're right Prongs; it is corny and a little girly but why not? I've always wanted to make a pact." Sirius said turning with Remus and Peter to face James.

"That no matter what we will always have each other's backs." James held out his hand and Sirius placed his palm on the back of his hand and said 'agreed', he was followed by Remus who did the exact same thing.

"Oh sorry guys I forgot. . . I forgot to send this letter, I better send it before it gets dark." Peter said practically running for the exit.

"Can't owls like see really well in the dark?" Sirius said looking at his friends in bewilderment.

"That's not the point Sirius. He backed out of a pact. That's against the law of friendship. It also is extremely weird." Remus said looking from the doorway Peter just made his exit and his friends.

"Well then we don't need him. Do we agree?" James asked putting his hand back out in front of him.

"Yes." Both Remus and Sirius said putting their hands back on James. Due to their magic in them, a mark appeared on the backs of their hands. It was two animal heads, a stag and a dog, in front of a circle.

As the sun sat on Hogwarts that evening, two seventh year Gryffindor girls were in their dormitory packing to go home the next day. Lily Evans as you already know, is the Head Girl and the valedictorian, she was also dating the one and only James Potter. Saydey Pulsar was Lily's best friend, and was Remus Lupin's dedicated girlfriend.

"That was a magnificent speech today Lil." Saydey congratulated her friend.

"Say, you've heard that speech a thousand times. How is this any different?" Lily asked taking down all the moving pictures that were magically attached to the wall and putting them into a book.

"Well the fist nine hundred and ninety nine times you cried and this time you didn't; that made it magnificent." Saydey said dodging a pillow. But all actions have consequences so she had to dodge not only one but two pillows that went flying past her head.

"Ow!" Saydey said after Lily's rebuttal throw got her in the face.

"Oh please, it was only a pillow." Lily laughed.

"Well that maybe so but you threw it hard!" Saydey said checking her reflection in the mirror for any redness. Lily started to giggle a little at her friends silliness.

A tapping sound caught the twos attention. It James on his broomsticks outside the window. Lily opened the window and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" James asked offering her an arm. In the beginning of the year and before that she would have refused, but James had made her take a ride with him when they first started dating and she had begun to enjoy it.

"Why it would be my pleasure to join you. Let me just put my shoes on. I will see you in a little bit." Lily told James. She then walked to her bed, bent down, and took her orange and green flip flops from under the bed. She slipped them on, walked over to the window, put one foot on the window sill, and swung the other over James' broom. They then flew off into the setting sun.

"Lily?" James asked from Lily's right. They were sitting on a rocking, looking back at Hogwarts.

"Yes James?" Lily replied tearing her eyes away from her once sanctuary from her despicable sister, Petunia.

"Well, I know we have only been really seeing each other for a couple of months now and I'm not completely sure your feelings for me are strong enough for this. Oh man, I hate Sirius and his Carpe de um. Lily, would you marry me? I won't have to be in the near future but I would like you in my future." James kept on babbling like that for a good five minutes, and Lily let him continue until she got her thoughts together. When she had reached her decision she kissed him to make him stop talking.

When they broke apart she told him her answer, "I will marry you but not until we have had lived together in the same flat for at least a year. I need to get used to your annoying sleeping habits."

"What about me getting used to your annoying habits?" James pointed out to the love of his life.

She laughed and he just looked at her like she was insane. After some while he took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. "Is that a yes?" In response to his question he got a shy nod of the head.

They were out very late and almost missed the annual Gryffindor farewell party that James and Sirius had been throwing since their first year. This year was a bit different since it was their last year and they wanted to leave a lasting impression on all their fellow house members bellow them. For instance the decorations were a lot more elaborate this year then they had been in the past. There was also live music from a couple of girls in their fifth year that decided they wanted to form a music group, they were called the Weird Sisters. When they finally did enter the common room was almost decorated and the weird sisters were warming up.

James' fellow Marauders and Saydey heard the common room door (painting) open and turned to see if it was the young couple. When they discovered it was, one question automatically came to each one of their minds, but Saydey was the first to ask it.

"Did you ask her James?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well they said that if I told then I would be in the middle of one of their prank fests." Saydey said giving Lily her 'I'm the innocent one' look that always made Lily forgive her friend.

"To answer your questions, yes I did ask her and yes we are engaged." James announced holding up his and Lily's entangled hands. Their friends took that as a cue to come and congratulate them.


	2. A Year In The Making

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything that you don't recognize for Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: If you're a hard core Harry Potter fan and can't stand anything that drifts away from the basic story plot of the story then don't read this Fic. Sorry but I'm a very strong believer in broadening the horizons and asking the basic question of What If? A bad habit but what are you going to do?**

**If . . .**

_Chapter 2: A year in the making_

**_December 25 1985_**

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius yelled as he apparated in to Lily and James parlor. It had been seven months since Lily and James had moved in to a flat above Mike's electronics in London.

"Where is everybody?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"We're in here Sirius. Don't you think that it's a little early to come over?" James asked greeting his friend in boxer shorts only then returning to his room to take a shower.

"We always woke up at 5:30 to open presents when we lived together why would this be any different?" Sirius answered innocently.

"Because I didn't even know there was a 5:30 in the morning Sirius." Lily came out in XL pajama pants and a tight long sleeved thermal shirt.

"But you were the smartest girl in school!" Sirius stated.

"I think I'm going to regret asking this but would you like some coffee Sirius?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"What's coffee?" Sirius asked running into the kitchen to find out what she was talking about.

"What?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry am I supposed to know what every muggle invention is now that I'm out of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No I just thought that you of all people would know what coffee is." Lily defended.

"Did I hear someone say coffee?" James asked emerging from his room in sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt that had The Comets across the chest.

"Yes, Sirius doesn't know what it is." Lily told her boyfriend.

"Oh no!" James said.

"What?" Lily and Sirius said at the same time.

"You told him about coffee, now he's going to _have_ to have it." James finished by shaking his head.

"No I don't!" Sirius said.

"Oh yes you do. When Lily mentioned that her sister new boyfriend rode a motor bike you went out and you got one. Then when we went to Lily and Saydey's flat last year for Boxing day and you saw Lily's stereo system, records, and albums you just _had _to have it and you went out that day and got one for yourself. And you weren't any help." James said turning from Sirius to his girlfriend, "you helped Sirius put charms on that bike so it will fly and you went out with him and helped him pick out that stereo and those records."

"Do you still listen to them Sirius?" Lily asked ignoring James.

"Oh yes, quite often. I need something to keep me occupied when I need something that I can dance to." Sirius said.

"Do you have the Queen album?" Lily asked. "I really want it but I haven't had the time to get it."

"The new one?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Lily answered.

"I do, but its not as good as the first ones." Sirius said

"Really? Well do you think you can lend it to me so I can hear what it sounds like?" She asked.

"But of course!" Sirius smiled at her.

While they were having this conversation James just sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hand. When Lily had just asked Sirius if she could borrow his album the coffee finished. He walked over to the cupboard with the glasses in it and took out three mugs.

"Oh coffee's done." Lily said when she looked down at the coffee maker. James handed her and Sirius each a mug. Lily, then, poured some in to her mug, she did the same for Sirius and James.

Sirius took a sip of the scolding hot, brown, liquid, his reaction was caught on camera courtesy to James. He spit the sip he had just taken out all over the Kitchen floor. After he had wiped his mouth and gotten a drink of water he sat down next to Lily.

"My dear Lillers, this is not one of your best inventions." He sighed.

"Well first of all I didn't invent it, I don't know who did. Second of all try it with some cinnamon, cream and sugar." She said putting them in to his mug. He took a timid sip and then swallowed it.

"That is defiantly one of you better inventions Lil." Sirius stated and continued drinking his coffee.

"Congratulations Lily! You've created a monster." James stated but Lily couldn't retaliate because then two pops came from the parlor.

"I can't believe you're still getting me up at 5:30 to open presents." Saydey's groggy voice floated towards them.

"It smells like coffee." Remus said trying to make his girlfriend feel better.

When the two entered the kitchen they were met with 'Happy Christmas' and two mugs of coffee.

"So you knew about coffee and you didn't tell me?" Sirius asked hurt.

"James told us not to tell you." Saydey defended herself and her boyfriend

"James! I am shocked and appalled!" Sirius said turning his puppy dog face on them.

"Everybody's here, let's open presents." James directed his friend's attention away from coffee to the prospect of getting lots and lots of presents.

"Yes lets!" Sirius jumped up and practically ran to the parlor with coffee in hand. He was followed by his four other friends who were laughing his spunkiness. "Me first!"

"It wouldn't be Christmas if you didn't go first." Remus stated. They each sat on the floor, in front of their separate piles of gifts.

"Santa knew I would be here and not home! Man he's so good!" He mused. This made his friends shake their heads and laugh.

Sirius' presents consisted of a Ricky Springfield album from Lily, a box of tools from Saydey, a book of muggle inventions from Remus (that got him a dirty look from James), James got him a 'babe magnet' a magnet that brought babes to you, he also got some merchandise from his favorite Quidditch team the Comets (James likes the same team if you were wondering) from Santa Clause.

James got an Auror's guide to survival from Sirius. Lily got him some plaid pajama pants. Saydey got him two tickets to see the Comets in their next game. Remus got him a leash for a dog (for Sirius but no body said anything). Santa got him a picture frame with a moving picture of Lily and himself.

Remus got a pair of wool socks from Lily. Saydey got him a pair of silk pajamas. He got a broom service kit from Sirius. James was thinking like Remus was, he had gotten him a dog leash for Sirius. Santa got him a box of sweets from Honeydukes.

Lily got a couple candles from Saydey. Sirius got her A LOT of stickers (she introduced them to him to them when they were fifteen and now it's his favorite muggle invention). Remus got her a beautiful sweater. James got her a dark green cloak with Celtic design around the edges made with gold thread. Sirius made fun of Lily because Santa didn't get her anything.

Saydey got bubble bath and spray from Lily. Remus got her a winter hat with matching scarf and gloves. James and Sirius collaborated and got her gold earrings with matching ring. Santa got her a box of 100 kinds of magical nail polish.

After two hours of unwrapping and thanking each other the women went into the kitchen and cooked breakfast while the men cleaned up the wrapping paper. They ate their eggs, beacon, and toast, then went into the living room and talked about what they were planning on doing the next day. Saydey and Remus were going to Remus' house to see his brother, Seth, and his mother. Sirius was going to go see how old Albus Dumbledore was doing. James and Lily were going to Lily's house to see her mother and father and try to keep as much distance between themselves and Petunia as they could.


	3. Do you hear the Wedding Bells Ring?

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything that you don't recognize for Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: If you're a hard core Harry Potter fan and can't stand anything that drifts away from the basic story plot of the story then don't read this Fic. Sorry but I'm a very strong believer in broadening the horizons and asking the basic question of What If? A bad habit but what are you going to do?**

**If . . .**

_Chapter 3: Do you hear the Wedding Bells Ring?_

_**August 19, 1986**_

As the wedding procession made its way down the grassy lane towards the gazebo decorated with lilies and daisies towards him, all James could think about was if what was happening to him was real. Four years ago Lily wouldn't even go out on a date with him, now she was going to become his wife. He had dreamed about this for years and now it was coming true. So many emotions rushed through his body at the same time; excitement, nervousness, and of course absolute bliss.

As the orchestra began to play the bridal march he stiffened slightly and threw all thoughts out of his head except the one's of Lily and his happy life together after this. As he looked down the isle of grass he saw his soon- to- be wife standing there in a creamy white, strapless dress and the white lace encircle her small waist as though it was hugging her as he would be doing soon. He looked in to those green eyes that always had a way of hypnotizing him. The soft curls, which were left from the loose bun she wore with white lilies entangled in the pieces of red hair, gave a slight accent to her eyes.

Albus Dumbledore was giving Lily away and he stood very tall next to the petite Lily. Of course he could never match her beauty with the midnight blue robes that he had. Lily looked at her family and James family in quick glances. Her thoughts weren't full of how lucky she was or how much she loved James (she did think of those things but not the whole time) but she was concentrating extremely hard on not falling face down on her wedding day. It is very hard to walk in pumps that just barely fit you, something borrowed always sounds better then it really is.

As her walk began to end her thoughts of being lucky and in love began to dominate the ones of not tripping and such. She looked at James and smiled, she did the same for her friends on the gazebo and the Minister of Magical Weddings. As Albus gave her hand to James and kissed her on her cheek she began to feel a little warm and fuzzy inside. She gladly let James lead her up the two steps and into the gazebo so beautifully decorated with her and James' favorite flower (Lily loves daisies and James loves lilies).

"As these two young wizards join their hands in matrimony you, the friends and family of James Harry Potter and Lillian Mary Evans, witness a legal bond that can not be broken by petty arguments but by magic. The magic is inside themselves and if they feel as though they have fallen out of love with one another their bond will cease to exist. Love and only love will keep them together. Now do you James Harry Potter take Lillian Mary Evans to be your lawful wife?"

"I do sir." James looked at his smiling bride and smiled back but the Minister had to as her the same question and well of course she answered the same.

"These two rings that I hold in my hand are a symbol that the bond that I have talked about exists between these two people. As they are slipped on to the fingers of these two people they are magically stuck to their skin. Do you James Potter accept this ring? ("Of Course!"), and do you Lily Evans accept this ring? ("Yes.") I now pronounce you Man and Wife, Mr. Potter you may now kiss Mrs. Potter."

James and Lily kissed in front of all the witnesses of that joyous moment but of all the people there they could not tell what they were feeling inside. They knew this was a new beginning and they were excited, they were also extremely happy (like most people are when they get married).

They made their way to the reception hall in a limo that they shared with their wedding party, the whole ride there, they drank champgne and laughed at Sirius who accidently spilled his champgne on Remus as the car made a sharp turn.

When they finally arrived at the reception hall they were greeted by lots of rice and flower petals. They ate, drank, danced, and were merry, not even thinking about the danger that could 'pop in' (literally) anytime and ruining their fun. Not saying it happened but they forgot all about the danger of the world.


	4. What do you think about Harry?

**DISCLAIMER: I own everything that you don't recognize for Harry Potter.**

**NOTE: If you're a hard core Harry Potter fan and can't stand anything that drifts away from the basic story plot of the story then don't read this Fic. Sorry but I'm a very strong believer in broadening the horizons and asking the basic question of What If? A bad habit but what are you going to do?**

**If . . .**

_Chapter 4: What do you think of Harry?_

Life was good for the newly weds, James and Lily Potter. When they got back from Paris they lived in the apartment that they had lived in for that year before they go married. They worked for the Ministry of Magic and for the Order of Phoenix, a secret organization that Dumbledore formed to fight the rising Lord Voldemort. They often feared they would never see their better half again when they went to work or a mission for Albus. They lived for a year this way, coming in and out seeing each other as much as they possibly could and also worrying about the other.

Finally one day in late September Lily started to get sick often and ache all over, when she went to St. Mungo's for a check up to make sure nothing terrible was happening to her and they told her some pretty big news. When she told James that she was pregnant he was overjoyed and started to make a list of names and supplies they would need for little baby Napoleon (that's what he wanted to name the child if it was indeed a boy). Lily of course disagreed entirely and actually told James that if he tried to tell her to name her child Napoleon one more time, then she would have to kill him (James not the baby).

They weren't the only one's that were ecstatic about it their friends were too, especially those in the Order.

"You know what this means don't you Lil?" Saydey asked as they were sitting in Lily and James' apartment one December afternoon alone. James, Sirius, and Remus were on a mission for the Order so they figured that it would be better if they worried together then alone.

"Yeah I'm going to be fat!" Lily cried out. Saydey just laughed and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that you're going to have to get a bigger apartment or house and that you're going to have to lay off the missions for the Order." She looked at Lily's sad look as she said the last part.

"You mean quit the Order." Lily said looking slightly dejected.

"No, I don't think I would ever forgive you if you did that. I just mean that you're going to have to become like an information sorter at headquarters. I think that if you did that then we wouldn't have to go on so many missions to get the same information that five people have already collected." Saydey said making Lily feel a little better.

"I guess that would be useful. Yes it would. Thank you Say you're a genius! I'll talk to Dumbledore first chance I get!" Lily jumped a little as she heard three small pops come from the kitchen simultaneously. "James is that you dear?"

"Ummanbugerfuger!" James' voice came in sounding exhausted. Lily went in to the kitchen to see if her husband was seriously injured and she was met with Sirius lying on the floor drooling and snoring, James standing up with his eyes open but somewhat blank and Remus sitting in a chair with his head in his hand.

"Don't worry Lil, he's sleeping at the moment but don't you worry, he'll be fine. Do you mind if we stay over the night, I just don't have the strength to apparate to my flat?" Remus said with his eyes closed.

"Well I don't exactly have any choice now do I. Say, could you can take care of your boyfriend while I take care of James?" Lily said turning to her friend who had joined her.

"Why of course!" She nodded her head to Sirius and asked, "What about him?"

"Oh we'll leave him there. I'll put a pillow under his head and put a blanket over him then just leave him there." Lily answered; she got a nod in approval.

Lily took James in to their bed room and undressed him and put him to bed in boxes only. She then went into her closet and took a blanket and extra pillow then went in to the kitchen and placed the pillow under Sirius head and covered him with the blanket.

"Lily, let's go over to mine and Remus' flat and have a little sleep over." Saydey suggested.

"Alright, just let me get changed." Lily went in to her room and put on a pink flannel shirt and a pair of James' pajama pants that had ducks on them. She then got her wand, kissed James on the forehead, met her friend at the door, and with that they apparated to the residence of Saydey and Remus, leaving Sirius, James, and Remus sleeping peacefully.

**_Remus and Saydey's Apartment, Gloucester_**

"So I take it the relationship with Remus is pretty good?" Lily asked. The two friends were sitting in front of the fireplace, listening to Motley Crue, talking about anything and everything, and eating Fudge Graham cookies.

"Yes it is. He has an engagement ring hidden in a sock located in the top drawer of his dresser." Saydey informed her friend.

"And how would you know this fun fact?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow her friend's way.

"I was looking for socks and he only had two pairs in his drawer so I took the one with the ring out and there it was." Saydey shrugged her shoulders then suddenly her eyes brightened, "Do you want to see it?"

"Of Course!" Lily said practically jumping up from her seat. She followed her friend in to their room and sat on the bed while her friend went in to her boyfriend's drawer and extracted a green sock and brought over to her. She turned the sock upside down and out fell a black velvet box. Lily gingerly picked up the box and opened it then gasped.

"Do you know what type of stone this it Say?" Lily asked, her eyes not leaving the ring in her hands.

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Saydey's words seeping with sarcasm.

"That's a moonstone. Only a small amount of it is found and only on the new moon. It's said to be fragments of the moon. If it glows when it's on a women's finger it means that the giver and the receiver are soul mates." Lily said still entranced by the ring she held.

"What?!" Saydey said surprised. She knew Remus loved her but not this much… how could he have afforded something like this… where had he gotten it? Millions of questions bombarded her brain for answers but she couldn't find any answers. "And if it doesn't glow what does that mean?"

"That you aren't soul mates and that there's still someone out there for each of you." Lily answered. She saw her friends face go even whiter then it had when she told her about the ring. She hastily got up closed the small box, slipped it in to the green sock that it had come out of, walked over to Remus' dress drawer, and placed the sock in the back of the top drawer. She went back over to the bed and sat beside her friend.

"What if we're not soul mates?" Saydey asked in a quite voice.

"That doesn't matter much… you two are madly in love and you should be together." Lily said putting an arm around her friend.

"But you said there is someone out there for me if it doesn't glow. I have to find him if it doesn't." Saydey said.

"But it might glow for Remus." Lily reassured.

"Yes, that's a possibility but I have never dated anyone besides him, how can I possibly know if he's the one?" Saydey said to herself more then to Lily.

"Saydey what are you thinking?" Lily asked standing up also.

"I'm just saying that I'm too young to be tied down to one man. I'm different then you Lily. I haven't exactly found my soul mate, I love Remus yes… but I don't know if I'm in love with him. I'm thinking that I need to see the world, I need to see what's out there before I get married." Saydey said looking at the sun rise out of the window behind Lily.

"Break to Remus easily. He's obviously very in love you with you." Lily said softly. No she didn't approve of what her friend was about to do to every one of their lives, but she wasn't going to stop her either. She didn't need to lose her friend permanently.

"Oh Lily, don't take me seriously! I thought that you of all people should know that when say crazy things I don't mean them. I guess I'm a little scared. You wouldn't tell Remus would you?" Saydey asked again herself more then Lily.

"Of course not!" Lily said. "Maybe we should go back to my house so we can cook a nice breakfast for our three men."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll get some food from my kitchen to help you out." Saydey said excitedly and practically ran to the kitchen across the hall. She returned with her arms full with food to see Lily standing there with her wand out and ready to go.

_**James and Lily's apartment Building, London**_

The smell of Beacon aroused the sleeping Sirius. He sat up groggily and asked where he was. He was answered by tow familiar laughs.

"What am I doing here Lily?" Sirius asked getting up and sitting in the nearest chair he could crawl to.

Lily put a cup of coffee in front of him and answered his question, "You fell asleep here last night so we just left you on the floor with a pillow and blanket."

"So you didn't even try to bring me to the couch or anything! Thanks I see how it is." Sirius was _not_ a morning person.

"Well sorry. I guess we shouldn't even bother to cook you eggs and beacon either." Saydey said taking some eggs off the pan and putting some more on.

"Well you see it'll be completely forgotten if you do cook for me." Sirius said defending his stomach.

"What will be completely forgotten?" Remus walked in and gave Saydey a kiss.

Lily smiled at the couple and continued what Saydey was doing.

"I smelled beacon and coffee." James entered in a robe. His wife turned around with two cups of coffee in her hands, she gave one to Remus and gave one to her husband. He set his coffee down and brought her in the hall where they shared a passionate kiss (a/n: I hate to kiss in front of people). The returned a few minutes later smiling at one another and their friends smiling at them.

"Breakfast is ready!" Saydey announced.

When they were finished their meal and cleaning up, they all went to the parlor and talked about the men's mission and the new addition to the Potter's

"How about Harry?" Lily asked. "It's your dad's name; I think he'll like having another Harry Potter in the family."

"But what about Napoleon?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"NO!" Saydey and Lily said simultaneously also. Remus just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll make you a deal Lily, if we name this child (if it so is a boy) Harry, the next one (again if it's a boy) will Napoleon." James asked.

"Fine!" Lily said in a huff. She would never admit that she thought the name Napoleon was cute.

* * *

**Oh man Chapter 4 complete. You know, I don't think I ever wrote on of these for this story yet let me go check hold on… No I haven't! oh man well I really thank the beautiful people who reviewed you are AMAZING! Thank you:**

**_Ashton_: I'm 16 and I still believe in Santa…**

**_Tanya_: Thanks yeah I decided that Harry would be the same age as me even though Dan Radcliffe is like a year younger then me but I don't care! And plus this story isn't supposed to go off the books and such so that's also a factor..**

**_The Spiffinator_: I personally have always wanted an a… for Christmas. I obviously put it in there for that reason… Just Kidding! I fixed it just for you.**

**_Coty M. Wiley_: Thanks! That really means a lot to me.**

**Thanks to everyone! PLEASE if you read this REVIEW.**

)(azen


	5. I couldn't hope for more

**Definitely haven't updated in a LONG time so I will. Sorry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is J.K. Rowlings!**

**Enjoy . . .**

**_If…_**

**_Chapter 5: I could never hope for more._**

**_June 30, 1987_**

"I look fat and ugly James!" Lily cried as she looked at herself in the mirror. James just shook his head from the bathroom as he was shaving.

"You look radiant! Lily, there is no possible way you could ever ugly, especially when you're with child! To me you will always look amazing and I'm the only opinion you should really care about. Unless .." He looked out of the bathroom door.

"No unless. You are the one and only for me." Lily reassured him with a giggle. "Are you sure I don't look ugly? I really do want to impress you're co-workers."

"They're already impressed. Everybody in the ministry has heard of your amazing job with the German minister and his cabinet. You really are brilliant." James said obviously impressed with the fact that she was his wife.

"Okay but if I'm called a beached whale throughout the night I'm coming home and crying." She said.

"Well if you're called a beached whale I'll kill them then come home and comfort you." James said making the last preparations.

"Are you ready for the most boring dinner party you will ever experience?" James asked.

"I guess so. What time did the invitation say?" Lily asked.

"6:30." James answered nonchalantly.

"6:30! James it's already 7! We're late thanks to you." Lily exclaimed. Then she added with a smile, "I thought it was the woman's job to take so much time getting ready."

James looked her smiling face and just sort of ignored the statement. He knew he always took a long time getting ready but that was only based upon the fact that he was lazy. It took a lot from him to get up from the couch and start the long and excruciating task of showering, picking out his robe, putting on his dress robes, shaving, etc. Lily on the other hand took a lot less time because she tended to do things the magical way. Why James did things the muggle way, only he would know, but that's the way things were done and that's how it had to be.

"Let's go we'll be later then we already are." James said when he finally got done from the bathroom.

"JAMES! You're unbelievable!" Lily chuckled.

"No, you are. You are breath- taking my love." James said giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

**_July 29, 1987_**

"AAAAGHH! JAMES!" Lily Potter's screams could be heard from the waiting room, where three people were patiently waiting for their friends to become parents.

"What can I do for you darling, I would do anything for you." James said calmly. His hand was losing all feeling, His legs were falling asleep as he stood next to his wife, and he so desperately wanted his child and his wife not to be in so much pain. For Lily to be in pain, it caused him pain.

"GET THIS BLOODY CHILD OUT OF ME!" Lily screamed as another contraction followed the last one closely.

In the waiting room Remus, Saydey, and Sirius were sitting in hard chairs and drinking coffee, waiting for the sixth member of their family to arrive.

"Remus, remind me to never have kids." Sirius said when he heard a scream emit from one of the hospital doors.

Remus and Saydey looked at Sirius and laughed.

"I'll remember that next time, Padfoot. Don't you worry." Remus said.

"Okay, with your promise I'm happy." Sirius tried to peak around the corner as he heard yet another loud scream.

Back in the delivery room, James stood next to his exhausted wife and waited. The doctors and nurses were cleaning his son up and examining him. Finally after what seemed like forever, the nurse cradled a blue bundle carefully in her arms as she brought it over to the tow new parents.

"Your son is an amazing boy, he is perfectly happy and he is apparently magical." The doctor said smiling as he turned around. He was the victim of a simple color changing spell that was already beginning to fade away. James guessed that he had already performed the circumcision.

The nurse handed the young Potter over to Lily. As James watched his lovely wife look down lovingly at their lovely son he thought his life, well, lovely, perfect even. After James held his son in his arms for a couple of minutes, the nurse took him away. He kissed his now sleeping wife and went out to see if his friends were still there.

Remus noticed James erupt from the room with a HUGE smile on his face, making Remus plaster a HUGE smile on his face. Saydey noticed Remus' smile and then looked at James and she did the same as her boyfriend and best friend. Sirius was looking at the patterns on the walls trying to find all the circles and didn't quite notice his three friends until they were done giving each other hugs and kisses.

"Well how's Lily?" Saydey asked.

"She's doing wonderfully, she's resting. Want to go see Harry?"

"Well duh!" Sirius answered for the other two excited people.

James led them down a corridor and to a glass window. Sirius plastered his face to the glass and looked in excitedly at all the bundled babies. They stood there for a good half hour then Sirius decided he wanted pancakes so he, Remus, and Saydey went to Breakfast with promises of returning later that day.

**Totally sorry about the obnoxiously long wait I've had a lot on my plate this year, thanks guys for reviewing 3 you all. I hope that you enjoy this tale. I won't wait 2487189371247 months to update next pinky promise. **

)(azen


End file.
